Hadrian Stark, the Second Son
by ZaneT69
Summary: Watch Hadrian Stark, born the second son and fraternal twin brother of Robb Stark, navigate a life of warfare, betrayal, and the Game of Thrones. MOD! Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay, I'm finally back, but with a short story. I like the end result despite it being two chapters and really condensed, but some times you just have to use up an idea to move on, and my other Harry Stark story failed and will be scrapped. Sorry it's a short story, but I like the end result and I have several stories in the works and I'm just combating writers block and my own ADHD. I hope you all like it.

* * *

The best place to begin was the actual beginning, Harry decided.

He was Hadrian 'Harry' Stark, the second-born son of Eddard 'Ned' Stark and Catelyn Tully-Stark and the better looking, smarter, and more dangerous and skilled of the fraternal twin brothers, Robb and Hadrian Stark. In short, Harry had actual political skills and found the idea of honor adorable. Harry was a gifted warrior, business man, strategist, spymaster, and had won tournaments. Running away to do whatever you wanted was a real growing experience. Harry left at age twelve, already a prodigeously talented warrior then, and returned when he was nearly sixteen to re-connect with his family.

Now he was being forced to greet the Baratheon-Lannister retinue, though the king's supposed children were all bastards born of incest and wasn't that an interesting rumor to spread.

As the royal party road in, Joffrey first, followed by Sandor 'the Hound' Clegane, and then the coach carrying Cersei. Finally, King Robert Baratheon arrived, or as people called him behind his back 'Fat Rob'. Robert heaved his fat ass off the horse. Robert signaled for all to rise.

"Your Grace." Ned said.

"You've got fat," Robert said, causing Harry to empty his mind and keep his expression blank. Laughing might be considered disrespectful. Ned looked down at Robert's belly and they started laughing.

"Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned replied.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked, causing Harry to snort in amusement.

"Will you shut up?" Sansa asked angrily, acting every bit the teenager concerned with being embarrassed by the younger sibling.

"Who have we here? You must be Robb. And Hadrian! Haven't seen you at a tournament recently." Robert said, before noticing Sansa. "My, you're a pretty one." To Arya. "Your name is?"

"Arya," she replied.

"Ooh. Show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier." Robert said to Bran. Jaime Lannister removed his helmet, getting Arya's attention.

"That's Jaime Lannister. The queen's twin brother." Arya said, and again Sansa hissed for her to shut up.

"Maybe you can get his autograph," Harry interjected teasingly.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked, once Ned and Robert went to pay their respects.

Queen Cersei went over to her brother, the Kingslayer, to send him off to locate their younger brother.

Harry and Jon went to spar, a spectacle which intimidated Boros Blount and Meryn Trant. Their speed, precision, and skill far surpassed the knights own mediocre capabilities. Even the returning Ser Jaime Lannister was very impressed.

"You, Stark, are sparring with me next," Jaime said, needing a challenge.

"Do you want me to take it easy on you?" Harry asked in amusement, getting a glare. "By the way, what you saw was me going easy on Jon. That's why I asked."

"Hold nothing back, boy," Jaime replied, arrogantly.

"Sure thing old man," Harry replied, to the nearby peoples amusement

When the sparring session began, Jaime didn't move and neither did Harry. "Is it just me or are you moving more slowly than most men of your age?" Harry taunted, provoking Jaime into attacking 'to teach him a lesson'. Harry calmly parried Lannister's strike and then disarmed him in the next move. Harry was still hiding his true full speed.

"Do you want me to hold back?" Harry asked, smirking. "Perhaps Jon would be more your speed."

"Funny," Jaime replied.

Harry did hold back the next time and still disarmed Ser Jaime in under a minute. Jaime ended up losing several more times, each time even faster. Jaime and Jon did end up sparring after Harry left and Jon was able to barely keep at first, but after some more time he was fighting Jaime on near-equal footing.

Harry, however, was talking with his father, mother, and twin brother.

"With the rumors of incest between the Lannister twins, the marriage could endanger Sansa's life and draw the North into another war. Plus we would be staining House Stark by associating with the Lannisters. As for the Hand of the King position, you despise southron politics and your honor, integrity, loyalty, decency, morality would only get you killed there."

"I'm not sure if I should feel complemented or insulted," Ned remarked dryly.

"Complemented, but slightly insulted," Harry returned. "You have Viserys Targaryen selling his sister to a dothraki khal for an army, meaning that both and any children may have to die. You have three possible bastards of incest and if they are exposed they will be murdered by zealots. Knowing you, you would cite the dishonor of doing either of those, and it could be fatal for you and any related to you or associated with you. In King's Landing and when trying to gain power or protect those you love, ruthlessness, dishonor, pragmatism, cunning, political skill, power-hunger, and the ability to callously manipulate and dispose of innocents are all virtues."

"You should always have multiple contingency plans if you threaten to expose someone... if you threaten to expose another's sins, have proof ready to be sent off by a multitude of people unlikely to be bribed, slain, or manipulated. At least one can possibly succeed. If you do accept, don't trust Olenna Tyrell, Tywin Lannister, Grandmaester Pycelle, Cersei Lannister, the City Watch, or Petyr Baelish."

"Petyr's trustworthy!" Catelyn argued.

"He's a flesh peddler, wants you, and my father is an obstacle." Harry retorted calmly. "He didn't challenge uncle Brandon to a duel for your hand because he secretly wanted scars like all of the big boys had." Robb chuckled. "The City Watch is corrupt and would need years to thoroughly de-corrupt it. Pycelle reports to Tywin Lannister, as you know. Olenna Tyrell is just as gifted at politics as Tywin Lannister, if not more, and has trained her grand daughter Margaery to be Queen. Renly Baratheon is influence by the Tyrell's and is a homosexual in love with Loras Tyrell. Stannis Baratheon retired to Dragonstone after his brother didn't choose him as Hand and has been influenced by a Red Priestess of R'hllor... fire worshipers and deceptive cultists."

"Also, the crown is six million gold dragons in debt due to King Robert's excess and impracticality for finance. The Seven Kingdoms are doomed and the best path for the North would be to focus on our own holdings and interests. If you do accept, I'll create a financial plan for debt reduction that relies on a great political and financial strategy that I love. It requires no money." It was offering royal favors and decrees for debt reduction, which was why Harry loved it.

Ned nodded, pleased that Hadrian gave him such insightful and helpful advice.

* * *

Harry was feeling down right murderous. His little brother had fallen, at least that was what everyone else believed, but Harry knew that he was pushed by Jaime Lannister due to having looked into Bran's mind. Harry couldn't kill him due to Guest Right, but he gave Jaime nightmares of his own children dying truly horrible deaths and had every animal behave aggressively towards him. Harry also used invocation to punish Jaime even worse... nightmares where the Old Gods killed him and a nightmare where the Warrior himself beat him to death in a dream. Both were loopholes and invocation was directing the power of deities, but not actually controlling it. Plus, Harry was the Master of Death and immune to the powers of lesser beings like the Seven and the Old Gods.

His two youngest sisters were leaving for King's Landing with his father, who wanted to protect his friend and bring Jon's killer to justice. And his half-brother was joining the Night's Watch instead of working towards a better future for himself. Harry was losing family and he didn't like it at all.

The Royal Party left, and once they did Harry turned invisible and acquired some of Joffrey's blood for blood magic. Harry quickly returned to Winterfell and began healing his younger brother... Jaime Lannister would suffer and his mad evil bastard would be the price to pay.

Through a combination of Blood Magic and healing, Bran was soon completely healed. He was still in a coma to let his mind heal though.

Days later, a Catspaw would try killing Bran and Harry would learn that the Crown Prince hired him, much to his surprise. The assassin never stood a chance, not even with Harry being unarmed. Harry quickly caught his arm, broke it, and then snapped his neck. Unfortunately, his mother decided to travel to King's Landing with only a single old man for protection. She also ignored Harry's warning not to do anything rash or act without proof and he shared his suspicion that Jaime Lannister did it.

Harry's agents were forced to rescue Lady and Nymeria and send them back to Winterfell with only his father knowing. Harry was just glad that Bran finally woke up and could move as good as before, but even that was marred by his mother stupidly abducting Tyrion Lannister. Robb refused his brothers advice of locking their mother in a tower when she returned, even after Stark men were killed in retaliation. Robb also refused to request permission to call the bannermen to aid the Riverlands, which showed weakness.

It took the King dying and their father being imprisoned with his bodyguards slain for Robb to finally act.

"Robb, I have contingencies in place. I can easily infiltrate King's Landing and retrieve our sisters, father, and ancestral blade. The Lannister's will likely have it reforged if we leave too long."

"Go," Robb agreed, regretting not moving sooner.

Harry left, but remotely activated the Portkeys he gave to Arya and Sansa.

"Robb is in fathers solar, go to him," Harry ordered, before silently disapparating.

Harry arrived outside of his fathers cell.

"Father!" Harry whispered harshly.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you before the degenerate Lannisters kill you and reforge Ice. Arya and Sansa are already safe in Winterfell."

"No, Harry! Get out of here before you're caught."

"Actually, I'm using my magic only we can see or hear each other. Do you just not want to be rescued?"

"If I do, they will hunt me down and put you and your siblings in danger."

"We already are. The Lannisters won't stop until they have complete control. Their family will have to be wiped out completely or House Stark will eventually be. It's kill or be killed, father."

"I'm ready to die, Hadrian. I am so proud of you and your siblings and I know that if you work together then House Stark will survive." Ned said, and Harry shed a few tears... Harry was losing another parent, this time in another life.

"If you play along and pretend to believe they still have Arya and Sansa and agree to give a false confession then you can let them parade you in public to shame you... and you can tell the truth with a larger audience. It would weaken House Lannister further and give them even more enemies to fight and prevent them from concentrating their strength against any one enemy." Ned nodded in agreement. "I still wish that you would come with me. I don't handle loss well... I fell in love during my travels and when she was killed... I... I snapped. I used my magic, considerable combat skills, and my rage to kill hundreds." It was in his previous life, but Harry had never truly overcame that and he needed his father in this life to reconsider.

"I'm sorry, Hadrian. I never knew that, but I will use your plan to help you and your siblings. Go! Now, my son and tell your brothers and sisters how proud I am of them." Ned was concerned that the magic would fail and doom them both.

"Goodbye father," Harry said sadly.

Harry quickly retrieved Ice and left King's Landing, returning to Winterfell.

"Where is father?" Robb asked.

"He ordered me to not free him, saying that they would target the family even more if I did. He plans to feign ignorance about Arya and Sansa's rescue and be allowed to make a public confession... he will then expose Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen's bastardy, weakening their position, giving them even more enemies, and reducing their ability to concentrate their forces against us. He's going to help us win the war... even if we would rather he be here with us. You're Lord Stark now, brother... but I suggest that you resurrect our older title after they execute our father."

Robb nodded, not liking it. "I've called the banners, we're going to war with the Lannisters."

"I want to recruit the Golden Company, Company of the Rose, and the Windblown. I'll pay out of my own wealth, of course, but I know their leaders and the companies are of good repute. The Company of the Rose may even wish to rejoin the North now that we're done with the Iron Throne."

"How many?" Robb asked.

"The Company of the Rose? 8000. If all accept, 20,000, plus the 5000 from the Moat. I can use my magic to get them here fast and have them ready."

"Do it. You have my permission." Robb said. Harry recruiting them would allow them to keep numbers in reserve in case the North was attacked, and they would also raise another army of twenty thousand.

"I'll leave immediately," Harry said, before doing exactly that.

* * *

The Company of the Rose was easily convinced with the promise of pay and returning to their ancestral home. The Windblown were easily won over with money and spoils, but only from the Westerlands and areas that are being conquered rather than liberated.

The Golden Company were under contract and Harry was forced to deal with their enemy for them to free them from it. That took him two days.

"Now, shall we negotiate this contract?" Harry asked.

"We want to settle conquered territory and are willing to offer free protection for it in exchange for that right."

"Done," Harry agreed. "But you'll need to abandon any false names for simplicities sake and choose a new one." They found that agreeable or at least tolerable. Harry would be taking measures to prevent a Blackfyre or Targaryen from gaining power with Golden Company aid.

"No taking slaves in Westeros, I'm guessing," a serjeant said.

"Correct. We'll be liberating the Riverlands of Lannister occupation and then conquering the Westerlands. Looting and raping in the Riverlands also won't be tolerated, but you may loot to your hearts content in the Westerlands and other areas to be conquered. Our aunt was raped by a Targaryen, so we do not show any mercy to rapists." Hatred for the Targaryens won Harry some sympathy and support. Several of them had seen Harry fight previously and they weren't interested in seeing how much Hadrian Stark had improved from being able to defeat their best knights at age twelve.

And then they began discussing pay... 300,000 gold dragons a month was the agreed upon sum, with Harry being given a discount due to his promises. The contract was quickly signed.

"We should arrive in Westeros in a few months, Lord Stark," Harry Strickland said.

"I'll use my magic to open a portal and you can arrive in minutes. How soon can you be ready to depart?" Harry replied, needing them as soon as possible. Both the Company of the Rose and the Windblown were already waiting at Moat Cailin.

"An hour, Lord Stark," Strickland replied, pleased to avoid marching and travelling.

"Good," Harry replied.

When the Golden Company was ready, Harry focused his magic and opened a portal as green as his eyes in his first life, and wide enough for fifty elephants to pass through. Harry entered with the mercenaries following him and they all soon arrived at Moat Cailin.

"Welcome to the rebuilt Moat Cailin, please settle in. I'll need the Commander and all those he wishes to be a part of it to accompany me to Winterfell for a strategy meeting." Harry said, as the leaders of both the Company of the Rose and the Windblown joined them.

* * *

The strategy meeting had begun and the big question was about the sellswords.

"They were hired at my expense to give us the numbers and professional soldiers to combat the Lannister army and suffer far less casualties. The Lannisters have a standing professional army of sixty thousand and are bringing that against us. I'll be leading a force of twenty-five thousand and Robb will be leading a force of twenty thousand." That had already been agreed upon, despite not liking it Robb knew that Hadrian was a far better warrior and a great strategist, and was battle tested. Having had previous experience with the sellswords was also beneficial to him.

"What about the Vanguard?"

"For 30 years I've been making corpses out of men, boy. I'm the man you want leading the Vanguard." Lord Greatjon Umber said.

"Galbart Glover will lead the Van." Robb replied.

"The bloody Wall will melt before an Umber marches behind a Glover. I will lead the Van or I will take my men and march them home."

"You are welcome to do so, Lord Umber. And when I am done with the Lannisters, I will march back North, root you out of your Keep and hang you for an oathbreaker." Robb replied.

"Oathbreaker, is it?!" Greatjon said angrily, standing up. "I'll not sit here and swallow insults from a boy so green he pisses grass."

"That sounds awfully painful," Harry muttered under his breath, but was somewhat surprised when Grey Wind attacked Greatjon and bit off two of his fingers.

"My Lord father taught me it was death to bare steel against your Liege Lord. But doubtless the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me." Robb said, to Harry's amusement.

"Your meat... is bloody tough." Greatjon agreed, before laughing and causing everyone else to laugh with him.

"The Frey's will likely try extorting us into paying a toll, likely forcing one of us to marry one of his ugly daughters... likely you, dear brother." Harry said.

"Your point?" Robb asked in disgust.

"We'll have infiltrate and deal with the Frey's, which given their numerous treasonous acts and everyone's dislike of them will actually increase our support in the Riverlands. I advise that course of action be taken for that very reason."

"Fine," Robb agreed, placated that it would at least be a punishment for treason if they opposed them.

"Lannister spies and spies for enemies have all been dealt with. Adults were executed and children were sent to King's Landing." Harry reported and Robb nodded.

After saying their goodbyes and giving a few more orders, all departed.

* * *

The Twins were quickly taken, with all men being killed and all ugly women 'killing themselves and their children'. The sole survivor, Roslin Frey had her mind altered to believe that they committed suicide out of fear for an even worse fate. In reality, Harry killed all adults and Obliviated the children and sent them to an orphanage near Braavos. The pregnant women had their memories altered before being sent away. They couldn't have any other Frey's rising up to hinder them and this was unfortunately necessary.

"House Frey is dead," Harry reported to his shocked brother, covered in blood. "The women assumed our soldiers would rape them and most committed suicide and the children disappeared." An invisible wave of magic and no one asked questions. "I've secured a rather attractive female Frey and suggest that Bran marry her when he's older and take the Twins." Robb nodded, liking the idea.

"We'll have it garrisoned and the Frey girl taken to Winterfell," Robb said.

"Does Tywin Lannister still march north?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why?" Robb asked.

"With the Twins secured you could target Jaime Lannister... I would use the Whispering Wood. Knowing Lannister, he will be trying to fight a lot to relieve boredom. Exercise caution of course, Lannister won't stop until he's personally been defeated." Robb had a similar idea, but hadn't been thinking on it as long. "If I can intercept Tywin Lannister and reduce his numbers in the process our victory would be all the sweeter. If we can capture Gregor Clegane, then we can entice the Martell's into neutrality or possibly outright alliance, but most likely neutrality and immense goodwill. Some Dornishmen might aid us though for giving them justice."

"Do it," Robb replied. "You'll capture other noble prisoners too?"

"Of course. Ransom can help fund wars. Capturing Tywin Lannister could end this war and can give House Lannister a massive humiliation in the process. If we can reduce their numbers enough, then this war might end somewhat quickly."

"Do you think we could trade one of the Lannisters for father?" Robb asked.

"We could, yes, but Tywin is the most dangerous of the two. Trying to trade Jaime first, and exploiting Cersei's lust for him might be the best way. She would assume that we would execute her father, allowing her to take control of the Westerlands through her sons. Also, father didn't want to be rescued and had a plan to weaken Lannister power."

"I know," Robb said sadly. "I'll let you get your army moving, Harry." Harry nodded in understanding.

Harry was practical and magically gifted, so he just opened a portal and his army now had to march far less.

Harry's army met Tywin's on the eastern bank of the Greek Fork and Harry fought smart. Harry levitated nobles, knights, and desired prisoners into the air to neutralize them, and then they attacked.

The armies met and Harry was a blur of movement, not holding back and killing dozens a second. Kicking, cutting, punching, slashing, and stabbing his way through westermen with no mercy.

Getting bored after having slain hundreds, Harry levitated into the air suddenly, gathering his power and drawing energy from his enemies and then releasing the energy into one massive blast that utterly destroyed the enemies closest to him, tearing others apart for twenty-five yards, and then killing the rest for another twenty yards... Tywin Lannister was horrified and cowed. Hadrian Stark just slew thousands in a single act... Hadrian Stark was said to fight like the Warrior himself, something that Tywin had always dismissed as stupidity or propaganda. Tywin continued watching his army get decimated, while glad that his son Jaime was at Riverrun. Tywin would have nightmares about this... seeing men get burned and torn apart.

After Tywin witnessed Stark bind Amory Lorch and cripple Clegane, he was shocked again when Stark opened some gateway of sorts that his army entered. Stark quickly pulled the levitating hostages, disarming them in the process, and pulled them all through it behind him. Everything of Tywin's former army was looted, weapons and armor, and the horses were all sent away. It was efficient... the armor would likely be stripped down and re-forged into new forms. They arrived at the Stark camp and Tywin and his fellow prisoners were all glared at.

"You're done already?" Catelyn, Harry's mother, asked her son.

"Yes, but I had a wonderful record of no woman had asked me that since I was thirteen namedays old. Thanks for ruining that, mother." Catelyn glared while Ser Rodrik and a few nearby people chuckled. Even the prisoners found it amusing.

"The war should be over soon," Catelyn said.

"Unlikely," Harry replied. "Joffrey is madder than even Aerys due to Jaime and Cersei's incest and poor parenting." Tywin was disbelieving. "The good news is that your grand children are all Lannister. You got your wish, a Lannister is sitting on the Iron Throne... well all Lannister blood. Technically, they are a River. Or is it Hill? Wait, that's only for acknowledged bastards."

Harry's musing was interrupted by cheers and the Stark host arriving... with Robb having taken Jaime Lannister prisoner.

"By the time they knew what was happening, it had already happened." Robb said, bragging.

"Lady Stark. l'd offer you my sword, but l seem to have lost it." Jaime said, before noticing his father.

"lt is not your sword l want. Give me my husband back." Catelyn said.

"You seem to have the hostages to trade to get him back." Jaime observed.

"Oh I don't know. Cersei's been fucking your cousin Lancel while you were away." Harry said, to Jaime's shock. "Did you think it was love that you two had, Kingslayer? Cersei clearly doesn't. You see that belief, Tywin? The incest doesn't surprise him... wanna guess why?"

"Because what you said was true," Tywin said coldly, giving Jaime a look of disgust.

"At least you know that your children are close... and Tyrion seems to have been excluded. You should be happy about that too. Everyone knows how you hate him for something that he had no control over." Harry had always found Tywin quite pathetic for that.

"Lord Hadrian," one of Harry's aids said nervously and fearfully.

"Yes?" Harry asked in concern.

"Your father was ordered executed by the Lannister bastard when he deceived them," the aid reported nervously. Harry merely nodded, his eyes briefly flashing red. "A father for a father, don't you agree that that is fair, Lord Stark?" Harry asked, causing Tywin and Tyrion to beg for Jaime's life. "Oh I wanted Jaime to watch his children die first, he pushed Bran from a tower after all... but now sending his bastard and whore sister his head sounds really nice."

"Later, Harry," Robb said. "Lets continue this war. We have hostages and can threaten their lives as needed and can hopefully take the Westerlands without bloodshed."

"House Lannisters influence will need to be purged or we'll be constantly combating rebellion and disloyalty from the people. The remaining army will need to be dealt with and being criminals and swine that would be a good deed." Harry replied, concerned that Robb was going to damage his own war effort.

"We will destroy the Kingslayers army, but the Lannister's vassals will be given a chance to bend the knee." Robb replied, amusing his prisoners. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Tywin replied. "You're so green and naive that it's pathetic. Don't worry. At least your brother is intelligent enough to avenge your death and clean up your mistakes. They'll smell your weakness and take advantage... I hope I'm there to watch you die. I might actually smile or laugh again." Jaime and Kevan were smirking too. Robb Stark was going to get himself killed like his father did... too much honor and mercy was a bad thing in war.

* * *

After retrieving the bodies of his father and people and joining the soldiers in proclaiming Robb King in the North, Harry bathed and then took Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch to Dorne. The Martells were all to happy to accept the gift.

"Thank you, Lord Hadrian," Prince Doran said gratefully with his family joining him in thanks. "I wonder what you desire in exchange though."

"You're welcome, but it's mainly your neutrality we want and we are open to an alliance in the future. The Seven Kingdoms will likely be history soon. Renly Baratheon is a sword swallower and won't be able to create an heir. Stannis Baratheon is consorting with a Red Priestess and burning people, and Daenerys Targaryen is a mad little girl and just as bad, and recently cursed to be barren by a witch. The Lannisters shall soon be dealt with... if my brother doesn't make any mistakes. Robb has no interest in the Iron Throne and nor do I."

"If the Tyrells back the Lannisters once Renly gets himself killed and they oppose us, we might ask if you'll raid the Reach, but I can't think of an actual price that you would have to pay, apart from not aiding people that you hate more than us anyway." Doran look pleased about that. The Stark's had given them something truly priceless and Doran was very concerned about the cost.

"The risk of us raiding the Reach would be minimal if the Tyrells are concentrating their forces elsewhere, but the Redwyne fleet would be a greater threat." Doran replied.

"Unless its stolen or burned, but Dorne would need enough trained sailors to steal the ships and get to them to do it. Fortifying populated areas would counter that too and force them to siege."

"You've put a lot of thought into countering the Tyrells," Doran observed.

"I have strategies for dealing with all of the Seven Kingdoms and several Free Cities, but Dorne would take a decade to defeat and would require a massive cost in lives and wealth, so don't worry about that." Harry said, to the Martell's amusement.

After saying his goodbyes, Harry returned to the Riverlands for their attack on the Lannister camps.


	2. Chapter 2

The Battle of the Camps was a huge success and Jaime Lannisters army was completely destroyed. The 2000 spearmen and bowmen who tried fleeing were all slaughtered without mercy. The Riverlords were all aided in reclaiming their lands and seats and Lannister men were butchered without mercy. Stone Hedge was magically repaired by Harry, who was magically restoring a lot of places and winning good will within the Riverlands.

Robb had also made a huge mistake in trusting Theon to convince his father Balon into aiding them. The Iron Fleet wasn't needed, they could make common cause with Renly or Stannis and take King's Landing or they could take it alone with superior strategy. Robb refused to listen and Harry activated his contingencies to compensate for his brothers stupidity. Added to that, Joffrey ordered King Robert's bastards be killed and destroyed even more of his support.

But it was the Greyjoy's that they were spying upon, to Robb's disapproval.

"No man gives me a crown. I pay the iron price. I will take my crown." Balon threw the letter in the fire. "That is who I am. That is who we have always been."

"You won't stand a chance against the Lannisters on your own." Theon said.

"Who said anything about the Lannisters?" Balon replied, and the Northerners spying on them looked to Robb in concern. Robb was feeling extremely stupid right now. Trusting Theon had proven to be a mistake.

"The good news is that the Iron Fleet will be burned by my contingencies and then I'll pay the Greyjoy's a visit and absorb the Iron Islands into the Kingdom of the North... by marriage if I have too. Yara isn't that bad looking after all. The bad news is that I'll be revealing a secret weapon of mine." Everyone looked relieved about that.

Robb was later heartbroken when Theon joined the Ironborns attack.

Before Harry could kill some Ironborn, he had to participate in the Battle of Oxcross.

The green boys were unaware and there were no sentries posted due to Stafford Lannister's arrogance.

It was a massacre of epic proportions and Harry left soon afterward to deal with the Ironborn.

When the Ironborn arrived, they were met by seven dragons and a floating Hadrian Stark with storms brewing behind him. The ironborn ships were quickly set upon by Harry's dragons, lightning, fire, and blasting curses, but Theon and Yara were spared as planned.

Once the ironborn ships were burned and destroyed and all ironborn except Yara and Theon were killed, Harry teleported them into Balon Greyjoy's throne room.

"Balon Greyjoy, I've come to accept your surrender," Harry said coldly.

"Kill him!" Balon said to his guards.

Harry calmly killed them all with lightning and then lifted Balon from his throne and forced him to kneel. Harry placed Balon under the Cruciatus Curse for several seconds. "Still refuse?" Harry disintegrated a stubborn Balon, forcing his children to watch his death.

"Yara Greyjoy," Harry began. "You just took your fathers place, with Theon being unworthy. Swear oaths of fealty to House Stark... now." Yara quickly did so, but she was unaware of Harry enforcing it with his magic. "Good, I've used magic to make the oath unbreakable. Now, summon your vassals. I'll be binding the commoners until they all arrive." Yara had no choice but to obey.

* * *

It took a few days, but the Iron Islands now belonged to House Stark. Harry returned to his army and when he learned of Renly Baratheon's death, he began fortifying the Westerlands and Riverlands with magic. Fortresses, castles, towers, and walls were all raised at mind boggling rates to counter the Tyrells eventual attempts to aid the Lannisters. Robb was concerned, but understanding and they stepped up their conquest of the Westerlands and with more ruthless tactics the Westerlands were conquered.

The Vale were now with them after Harry secretly exposed Lysa's involvement in Jon Arryn's death and Robins bastardy. It was cruel but it worked and both were in Northern custody. The might and resources of the North, Vale, Riverlands, Iron Islands, and Westerlands were theirs. The Westerlands actually liked the newer and fairer rule they were now under.

Stannis had also commited Kinslaying, destroying any support he had from the North, and Robb was now supportive of dealing with him and the Lannisters. Fortunately, Harry had a plan to deal with Stannis and the Lannister-Tyrell alliance all in one act. They would be forced to out-strategize Randyll Tarly to do this though and defeat seventy thousand Reachmen... Randyll was already having the defenses that Harry had created probed for weaknesses. All of the spies and scouts were interrogated and then executed.

Melisandre had already been killed and Dragonstone was taken, stocked, and garrisoned. Stannis was now a lord with no lands and was sailing to his death. The Kingdom of the North controlled the Vale, Riverlands, Westerlands, Iron Islands, Dragonstone, and the Velaryon's, Celtigar's, Bar Emmon's, and Sunglasses turned on the Massey's, Chyttering's, Follard's, and Farring's. They had a portion of the Royal Fleet under their control now. The chance for revenge against the Baratheons and Lannisters was too great of an opportunity for the former Targaryen loyalists to pass up.

Harry watched from the back of Ragnarok, his dragon and personal mount who was bound with sorcery, and saw Randyll Tarly's plan begin. A ship carrying wildfire was sent out and a chain was raised to trap the ships, the order was given and arrows lit with fire were launched at the wildfire in the ship and bay, igniting it and decimating Stannis' fleet in a single act.

The Tyrell force, seventy thousand men, and the Lannisters men, an embarrassingly small number all engaged Stannis' men when the survivors landed.

Harry, however, began his plan. The gates of King's Landing were all locked with an enchantment and Harry descended upon Stannis' ships with his seven dragons, ordering them be burned, and causing the Tyrell's to cheer thinking that the Stark's had seen reason. Harry conjured a circle of greek fire, green like wildfire, and trapped both forces within it before ordering his dragons to attack both armies. Harry joined in by conjuring Greek fire and unleashing it upon the Tyrell-Lannister force.

It took nearly an hour, but soon the entire force was dead. Minus several future hostages that secretly had protection spells placed upon them. When the fires were extinguished and hostages were brought before Harry, the defenders on the walls were all faced with a fresh army of Northerners, Valemen, Rivermen, and sellswords. The hostages were taken into custody and they began their attack on King's Landing.

The gates were burned down with dragonfire and their armies entered...

Harry was fighting in the Vanguard and holding nothing back in his desire to finally end this, but the defenders mostly surrendered and most already knew they had no chance of victory.

The remaining Kingsguard and Lannister men were all slain and Harry was finally faced with the Mad Bastard Joffrey. "Seize them," Harry ordered after easily disarming the weakling Joffrey. Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were all quickly restrained. They waited for Robb's battle group to arrive.

Robb never arrived, but Maege Mormont did.

"Lady Mormont, where is Robb?"

"Dead, My Lord," Maege replied, causing Cersei and Joffrey to laugh. "We were met by a force of a few thousand and the Bolton, Ryswell, Dustin, and others betrayed us. Bolton was taken prisoner... but you are the new King in the North."

"His body and those who died defending him will be returned North and honored. I'll investigate more deeply and ensure all are brought to justice. Bring Bolton to me, alive." Maege nodded and left to do that.

"Your brothers dead, Stark! I ordered it!" Joffrey gloated.

"I'm going to torture you until you lose the ability to feel and then start on other forms of torture," Harry replied calmly, but shocking and silencing the dumb bastard. "I will make you beg for death. When you die, House Lannister will be forgotten, its words, its history, and all of its members true names will be lost. You will be remembered as the Mad Bastard. Your mother as the Whore Queen who fucked her brother. Your father already has a good name as the Kingslayer. You are and will forever be nothing."

Bolton was brought in minutes later, but Harry had ordered the death of his bastard and all those who were moving against Winterfell, Moat, and his allies. The North was secured against its internal enemies.

"I suppose that my first question is why," Harry said, from where he was sitting on the Iron Throne.

"I knew that you had learned of what I did to that millers wife and of Ramsay's... actions. I was forced to act for the good of my own house and becoming Warden of the North and Lord Paramount was only a minor benefit." Roose replied softly.

"Ramsay and your men were exterminated. I ordered Ramsay be tortured to death and I've already decided how you'll be executed... it won't be pleasant, but first you have information within your mind that I need..." Harry ripped the desired information from Roose's mind, causing a gasp of pain. Harry gathered his power for the execution, his grey eyes glowing, and then unleashed an overpowered Cruciatus that gave him half a minute of unbearable pain while horrifically burning his body from the sheer power of it. Harry just incinerated the body when he was done.

Petyr Baelish and Pycelle were drug before him next.

"I'll speed this up by just destroying Pycelle," Harry said, before snapping his fingers and having Pycelle engulfed in a fireball, turning Pycelle into ash and scaring Baelish. "So, you betrayed my father and allowed some incest born mongrel to destroy the Seven Kingdoms already fragile unity. I could monologue about your motives, calling you pathetic and delusional for believing that you were in the right because you were denied the woman you desired by Hoster Tully, Brandon Stark and my father, but I'm just going to tell you your future. You will spend the remainder of your natural life in unending pain." Harry used the Cruciatus on Baelish. "That was just a taste of your future."

Harry extracted and enlarged a casket made of ebony, engraved with runes, and placed a protesting Petyr Baelish inside of it. It would feed upon ambient magic and torture Petyr for decades. Baelish's misdeeds went far beyond the mere betrayal of the Stark family.

Unfortunately Varys had escaped and fled to join the Targaryen girl, but Harry was unconcerned about her.

The hostages from this battle were escorted inside. Ser Guyard Morrigen, Ser Imrys Florent, Mace Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Randyll Tarly, Alesander Staedmon, Steffon Varner, Eldon Estermont, Mark Mullendore, Tanton Fossoway, Donnel Swann, Ronnet Connington, Jon Fossoway, Bonifer Hasty, Josua Willum, Elyas Willum, Aurane Waters, Bryce Caron, and Bryan and Edwyd Fossoway.

"So, bend the knee or die and have your lands and titles taken from you. A simple choice for most." Harry said without preamble. The Tyrells were the first to grovel and their vassals joined them. The Stormlanders bent the knee in fear. "Good. I don't suffer rebellion, so know the cost before you consider the action. Lord Tyrell, you will resume food shipments to King's Landing at the normal price. You may all leave now."

Harry went to visit the Lannisters next. Tywin, Kevan, Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion were all sharing a cell with Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen.

"This is cozy," Harry commented mockingly.

"Please don't punish our children for our sins," Jaime pleaded.

"Myrcella could become a Silent Sister," Harry offered. "But that would severely lesson yours and Cersei's suffering. Don't misunderstand, Joffrey will spend years in suffering before dying while you both watch. Decisions decisions... Myrcella can become a Silent Sister, but in exchange you will never know Tommen's fate... he could live in luxury or misery, live or die, or suffer worse than all of you put together... and you, Jaime Lannister, will lose your hands."

"Accept it," Tyrion advised. "It's Tommen's best chance."

"No! We can escape and regain our power and throne!" Cersei said stupidly.

"Well... if that's your choice."

"No! I accept!" Jaime said.

"Well, I suppose your opinion matters the most. You are giving up your hands and ability to wield a sword." Harry removed Jaime's hands with an amputation spell and stopped the bleeding, ignoring his scream of agony.

Harry freed Myrcella and Tommen, and teleported away, taking Myrcella to the Silent Sisters and Tommen to the Martells.

"Why?" Oberyn asked in annoyance.

"Jaime begged for mercy for his children and Myrcella became a Silent Sister, but the cost was that Jaime would lose his hands and never know Tommen's fate. It's in your hands... life or death, bliss or torment, or suffering worse than his family. The last is nigh-impossible. They'll be suffering for years." With no more questions, Harry returned to torture.

Harry returned to the North, taking the Lannisters with him. Joffrey was placed under the Cruciatus Curse for hours a day while under the effects of a curse that gave him horrific nightmares. Cersei was horribly burned and stripped of all of her former beauty. Tywin lost his best lieutenant in Kevan and was forced to watch House Lannister be torn down. Hadrian Stark had made the destruction of his enemies an art form, and Tywin was taking vivid mental notes.

"Tyrion will outlive you all..." Stark told the Lannisters. "You'll never know if House Lannister lives on through the least of you."

Eventually, after months of torture, Joffrey's mind and body couldn't handle anymore... Harry had him torn apart by the Stark family Direwolves, with Shadow, Harry's larger and years older Direwolf winning the most food. Cersei shared her sons fate days later.

"Jaime Lannister..." Harry began coldly. "You saved King's Landing from the Mad King's vile plan, but at some point started believing that you were the villain. Bedding and impregnating your sister was too far. It led you to this... Avada Kedavra!" Jaime's emotionless eyes watch the green jet hit him... relieved that it was all finally over. Tywin joined his family in death moments later, knowing that House Lannister was completely dead, and Tyrion went last with Harry not wanting House Lannister to continue in any form. House Lannister would be forgotten within two centuries and all record of its existence would be gone.

The Seven Kingdoms were soon united under Hadrian Stark's leadership and at true peace. No White Walkers. No prolonged war. No Rebellions. No Sparrows and Faith Militant. The power of the Master of Death had stripped the White Walkers of all their power, his presence undoing them, but only Daenerys Targaryen remained as a threat and Harry knew that she was a great one and would become an even greater threat.

Harry didn't actually want to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms though. He didn't even want to be King in the North, but he accepted being King in the North out of duty and the entire Seven Kingdoms because it was unfortunately necessary to keep the peace.

* * *

Ruling the Seven Kingdoms truly was a chore. Even with Lord Mace Tyrell as Master of Laws, Lord Paxter Redwyne as Master of Ships, and several advisers. Harry was the King, Hand of the King, Master of Coin, and Master of Whispers. Still the kingdom prospered more than any other time. Debt was down and money and employment opportunities were plentiful.

But the people wanted him to produce an heir, but it was mostly the power-hungry nobles trying to marry off their daughters. That included Mace Tyrell.

"I have siblings to inherit and even then I don't require heirs, I'm immortal and busy finding a way to undo that when I tire of living." A lie, Harry was resigned to it and immortality had its ups and downs.

"You've also neglected appointing new knights to the Kingsguard," Lady Olenna pointed out unhelpfully.

"I'll abolish the worthless and limited institution," Harry said dismissively. "There are too few great knights and I find most knights pathetic anyway. I'll replace it with a Royal Guard and have no limit on membership numbers or criteria and personally evaluate the prospective members."

"A-abolish the Kingsguard?" Mace questioned in shock.

"Yes, limiting membership to a bunch of dumb pricks who swear moronic and contradictory oaths is highly counterproductive," Harry said, amusing Olenna. "Countless times throughout its history the Kingsguard has been too short of numbers to protect the Royal Family."

"But there is only you and you don't want to marry!" Mace exclaimed.

"Right, thanks for reminding me, Mace." Harry said gratefully, causing Mace to want to slap himself. His own mother felt much the same.

"Is there no one that you wish to marry?" Olenna asked in annoyance.

"Her name was Daphne. She was everything that I ever wanted in a wife, but was killed by a jealous little bitch... I wiped out her murderers entire family, several of her friends, and then brutally tortured her for a week as punishment. I won't be marrying. I enjoy my solitude and my ability to focus on my own interests and work. I know that you want your daughter Margaery to be Queen, but I generally only pay attention to women when I want to bed them, and I doubt that you want your daughter to be unhappy or to feel used." Harry said, with a tone that warned Mace to drop it.

"She wants to be Queen and that will make her happy," Mace replied. "At least meet her, Your Grace. It will placate a lot of people." People within the Reach, Harry thought in derision.

"So you want your maiden daughter to marry a king with a huge cock and largely be ignored after feeling the pain of losing her maidenhead to such a monstrosity?" Harry asked in amusement. "Added to that, the marriage will likely be unhappy. I won't be marrying, never raise the issue again."

The meeting was dismissed and Harry left the throne room... and was greeted by the sight of the lovely Margaery Tyrell who was dressed to impress... and seduce. Harry was quite amused, but this at least proved that she wanted him.

"Seduction attempt?" Harry asked, smirking. Margaery smiled sexily in return, pleased that Stark recognized her intentions so fast.

After not running away in fear after seeing how well endowed he was, Margaery agreed to marry him when he asked. As an apology for making her wait a few years, Harry gave her the best pleasure of her entire life that night, but spared her maidenhead... that mouth and arse of hers, though... It was fair game.

Harry and Margaery would marry soon after in King's Landing, 301 years after Aegon's conquest.

Their firstborn son, Eddard Stark II was born 302 years after conquest, and Robb Stark II would be born 303 years after conquest, but the time of peace was nearing its end...

Daenerys Targaryen was coming with 100,000 dothraki savages, Unsullied, hundreds of ships, Ser Barristan Selmy, and several newly knighted foreigners.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen's invasion would later die with a whimper.

Her dothraki were burned on their ships with their horses, destroying her primary force and a large portion of her fleet.

The Unsullied were all burned despite Daenerys best efforts to combat Harry's larger and more powerful dragons with her own. Drogo, Viserion, and Rhaegal were all bound with magic and surrendered her to their new master, Hadrian Stark.

"How are you able to control dragons?" Daenerys asked fearfully from her kneeling position.

"Magic. The Valyrians weren't the only ones capable of it." Harry replied, before leaving to deal with Ser Barristan Selmy and her advisors.

Harry teleported onto Daenerys ship. "Surrender," Harry demanded, but Ser Barristan and his knights all attacked, with the younger rushing head first to their deaths. Harry cut them all down in a blur before focusing on Ser Barristan at his base speed.

The two great warriors met in a clash of steel, but Ser Barristan was pushed back by the younger and far stronger man and forced on the defensive by his speed.

It was inevitable that Ser Barristan would have his sword destroyed by Harry's Valyrian steel and he was soon kicked down onto the deck.

"Surrender," Harry said coldly. "The girl has lost and so have you."

"No. I will die for my Queen." Ser Barristan replied, before grabbing a fallen knights sword and continuing the attack.

Ser Barristan got his wish. His blade was destroyed by Harry who was fighting completely seriously, and then he was beheaded, much to the shock of Varys and a Summer Islander. Harry sent up a burst of lightning to signal his nearby ships to move in, but looked sadly down at the defeated and slain Ser Barristan Selmy.

 **In King's Landing...**

Varys and Daenerys Targaryen had been brought before the Iron Throne for execution.

"Varys, you are hereby charged with treason and will be executed immediately," Harry said, and then he swiftly beheaded the eunuch.

"I'm the rightful Queen!" Daenerys said. "You can't legally kill me!"

"No one wants you as their queen, you mad little whore," Harry said condescendingly. "They are all tired of Targaryens going mad and causing chaos and death. They have stability and prosperity now. Your dynasty was deposed and no longer has any claim . You came here with raping, thieving, and murdering savages to plunge the Seven Kingdoms into war and destroy everything the people now have out of a sense of entitlement! You weren't raised here! You weren't even educated properly! All you are is an entitled, stupid, unstable, and delusional lackwit of a child. No one here will mourn your death!"

Harry snapped her neck and then destroyed her body, ending it once and for all.

House Stark would later end up ruling the Seven Kingdoms for over a thousand years and would expand to absorb all of the Free Cities. Hadrian's second son Robb would inherit the Kingdom of the North and rule with great wisdom, marrying the daughter of Yara Greyjoy to unite the Iron Islands with the North even further. Eddard Stark would grow to be one of the greatest strategists, warriors, politicians, and Masters of Coin before taking the Iron Throne when his father retired upon his mothers death at the age of eighty.

Hadrian 'Harry' Stark would be remembered as one of the greatest kings of all time, with his strategies, caution, preparation, and some would say his paranoia being emulated for centuries. He would leave his son Eddard an extremely wealthy and strong kingdom that included the Stepstones and Myr and Tyrosh, but it would be Eddard who completed the conquest of the Free Cities, destroying all dothraki who had terrorized them and bringing peace and prosperity to them.

As for Harry? He retired to Moat Cailin and focused on his hobbies of perfecting the worlds magic and just learning in general. He finally had what he wanted, a normal, peaceful, and happy life. He was secure and wealthy, but the demands on his time were easily manageable and allowed him to finally do his own thing. Harry would live there until that universe finally died and he was free to spend eternity with all of his family; the family of both of his lives.

Sansa, who married Harold Hardyng and lived a happy life as a mother to knights and heroes.

Arya, who became a woman warrior more renown than Brienne of Tarth before finally settling down and having a single son.

Bran, who became a great knight and Lord of the Twins.

Rickon, who joined his elder brothers in becoming a great knight and warrior and joined the Royal Guard.

Jon, who never discovered his true identity as Aegon Targaryen, but was later renown as the greatest Lord Commander of all time, defeated Mance Rayder and then helped the Free Folk establish the first proper democracy in this world. The Nights Watch would later be known as border patrol and became even more prestigious. Jon would die happy with Ygritte by his side, having found fulfillment in his later days and he spent them with his lover... He took no wife and fathered no children, but was happy despite that, and was free of the stain of Oathbreaking due to having kept his oath.

With his family of both lives with him at last, Harry began his true retirement, his next great adventure, and was finally truly happy with everyone he loved by his side. Harry had his heaven, his paradise, and most of all, Daphne, the woman he always wanted by his side.


End file.
